Five Flowers in the Midst of a Thousand Thorns
by MaxxRide
Summary: Slight Hanakimi Parody Five girls, An all boys ninja boarding school, An unwanted roommate, and all the trouble that these girls can possibly cause while trying to hide their secrets. It's one heck of a high school.NejiSaku. M for language
1. The Plan

**Five Flowers in the Midst of a Thousand Thorns**

_'Damn'_ Sakura thought as she was being pinned to the ground due to her opponent's foot.

Her opponent smirked "You're weak. Just what I'd expect from a _girl_." He said emphasizing the last part. "The fight's over. I won. Girls are and always will be weaker than boys. You'll just have to accept that." He chuckled and walked away.

Sakura got up and whipped the blood off her cheek.

Her worried friends stayed where they were while they were watching the fight. Knowing Sakura she wouldn't want their pity.

Sakura walked over to her friends remaining silent until she finally said, "I'll get that chicken haired bastard." (You all should know who that is so I won't spell it out for you.)

(Later at the already planned sleepover at Sakura's house)

"Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn." Sakura kept cursing angrily.

"Uh, Sakura?" TenTen asked.

"What?" She growled.

"Are you still upset about that fight?"

"Duh! I mean what the hell? Why couldn't I beat that bastard! I mean where the hell did he get off? That fucking bastard! I hope he dies and burns in hell then comes back and then dies and burns again!" Sakura finished her rant. Her friends remained silent. They all had known each other almost their whole lives… But Sakura was surprising them by really scaring them. "Worse of all that wasn't the first time I've heard a guy say those things. I just get tired of all these sexist prejudices that girls are weaker than boys." She had calmed down so her last comment was just full of sadness. 

**_Flashback _****_  
_**  
_Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Temari, and Hinata were just talking and walking along on their way to a sleepover at Sakura's house. ___

_Sakura was talking, "You guys, I think I want to join a sports team. Do you think I should try out for football?" ___

_The girls heard a mocking chuckle. They turned to see a guy with raven hair walking past them. "You? A girl? Play football?" He chuckled again. "Girls are too weak. You would just get hurt. Stick to healing people, cooking, or something else that girls do." ___

_"Excuse me? Since when did I ask for opinion? What I do is none of your business. And Girls are not weak, we can do anything boys can and maybe even better." (She said maybe even instead of always because she's not sexist) ___

_The guy stopped walking and turned around to face her. "All this is just talk. Can you prove that girls aren't inferior to boys?" ___

_"Well, for one thing. At least we have some fashion sense." He cocked an eyebrow. "I mean we don't walk around wearing an oversized rubber suit with chicken butt hair to match." She smirked. (Sasuke was wearing the same outfit he was wearing when he fought Gaara) ___

_His eyes narrowed into a glare. And within a split second he was gone, and before Sakura could react he punched her hard on the face and she fell to the ground. He smirked. "Normally I don't hit girls but you were pissing me off. Girls like you need to learn their place." ___

_"Oh yeah? You want a piece of me, bastard?" Sakura lashed out with her super strength she had inherited through heredity from her mother Tsunade. But unfortunately it was useless Sakura didn't know any taijutsu. So Sasuke won the fight in the end. ___

_**End Flashback** __  
_  
"Sakura, its not your fault. The only ninja academy is an all boys' boarding school. That's way boys are stronger than girls. We just don't get a chance." Hinata informed her.

"I know that." Sakura looked down at her hands "I wish my mom hadn't taught me medical ninjutsu. I rather fight with the super strength she won't let me use."

"It sucks that we can't just go and ask them to make the school co-ed." Temari  
sighed. 

"Fate thou art cruel." Ino said.

"Ino, shut up. Don't go Shakespeare on me." Sakura said,

"So I guess we could be ninjas and enter that school if were boys right?" TenTen asked.

An idea popped into Sakura's head.

"Thank you TenTen!" Sakura attacked her with a super strength tackle hug. 

"Hey! Get off me!"

"Oh sorry." Sakura got off of her and apologized.

"What was that all about?" TenTen asked rubbing her injured neck.

"Why don't we try to enter the ninja academy as boys?" Sakura asked and when everyone answered with a 'WTF?' she decided that was her cue to continue. "We can cut our hair, and disguise ourselves as boys and enter the school and learn to be ninjas!"

Everyone else was thinking, _'Sakura has lost it'_

"Uh, Sakura? Did you happen to hit your head really hard during that fight?" Ino asked.

"No! I'm serious! Its worth a shot!" She pleaded.

"…" 

"Oh, come on. It wouldn't be that hard!" Sakura continued. "Please!" She gave them puppy dog eyes.

"Tell me one thing. How will we get into the school? How will we disguise ourselves as guys? What will our parents think? And what would happen if they find out that we're girls while we're in the school?" TenTen asked showing Sakura the needed logic in her plan.

Sakura paused and thought about it before answering. "We will tell our parents that we want to go a boarding in Konoha that is co-ed. Get them to sign the needed paperwork for that school and copy over all their answers and signatures over to the Shinobi academy paperwork and send it in." (A/N: I thought that I might want to explain that Sakura, TenTen, Ino, Hinata, and Temari live in Suna. Sasuke was visiting he lives in Konoha.) "For the disguises we will cut our hair short and the school has a uniform that we will have to wear. But we will also need to buy some boys clothes for the weekends. And no one will find out our secret because we will be careful." 

"Okay?" Sakura stuck her hand out in the middle of the circle the girls were making.

Everyone sighed.

"Sakura. If you're about to do some crazy-ass and spur of the moment plan, you are not leaving me out of it." Ino told her and put her hand on top of Sakura's.

"I'm for it. I guess." Hinata also agreed. She put her hand on top of Ino's.

"I wouldn't mind learning ninja techniques! Count me in! " TenTen cheered and put her hand on top of Hinata's.

Temari chuckled. "You guys are crazy. But I guess I'm crazy too because I'm agreeing to this." She put her hand on TenTen's. 

Everyone's hands flew into the air and there was one big group hug.

**A/N: Yeah, I know that was a cheesy ending to the first chapter. But the first chapter was originally longer but I decided it was too long so I ended the first charter here. So do you guys like the story? I don't have much else to say except-**

**Please Review! The more reviews I get the sooner I will update this story!**


	2. The Plan put into action & surprise

(Later the Next Morning)

"So is everyone clear on the plan?" Sakura asked. They had made a plan last night before going to bed.

"Hai!" TenTen said. "The school year starts in a week. Today is Monday. So we need to get our parents to sign the paperwork for Konoha High, and then we copy the information over to the paperwork for Shinobi Academy. We send the paperwork in and order the uniforms today. We also need to request dorms together."

"And tomorrow or Tuesday, we ask for money from our parents for a new wardrobe for school and we all go out and buy boy's clothes." Ino continued for TenTen.

"Wednesday we pack all our stuff. Nothing is planned for Thursday or Friday." Temari continued for Ino.

"Saturday, we get my chauffeur to drive us and all our stuff to Konoha in my family's limo. The limo is the only thing that everything will fit in. (Hinata's a rich Hyuuga) Then we spend the night in a hotel fixing our hair, trying on our uniforms and all that." Hinata continued for Temari.

"Sunday, we go to our dorms and put all our stuff up, get our schedules and everything. And then on Monday we start Shinobi academy." Sakura finished for everyone.

"I guess that's it." TenTen said.

"I feel like we are forgetting something." Ino said.

"Oh, right. How are we going to hide our breasts? That would be a dead giveaway that we are girls." Temari said.

"I have an aunt who owns a clothing line and designs clothes why don't we ask her." TenTen told them.

"I just we can do that on Thursday since we have nothing planned." Sakura said.

"I still feel like we're forgetting something!" Ino said.

"Hinata, isn't your cousin Neji going to Shinobi Academy?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Hinata timidly answered.

"Oh, crap." Temari said.

"He will be able to recognize you even with cut hair." TenTen commented.

"We'll just have to give her color contacts and dye her hair. Sorry Hinata." Sakura told them.

"Its okay." Hinata answered.

"What about names?" Ino asked.

"We will write down fake names on the paperwork. Anybody got an idea for their new boy name?" Sakura answered.

"How about Google?" TenTen answered.

"That's a stupid name." Ino remarked.

"No you baka! I mean lets look on the internet for ideas for names." TenTen corrected her.

"Oh." 

"That's a good idea! Lets do that." Sakura commented and everyone agreed. 

(Later after the Long Internet Search)

"I'm Tetsuya Aoki." Said Sakura Haruno

"I'm Ronin Arakawa." Said TenTen (No last name)

"I'm Tsubasa Yamada." Said Temari (No last name)

"I'm Toshi Mitsu." Said Ino Yamanaka

"I'm Yasuo Taji." Said Hinata Hyuuga (In the new names their first names are listed first and then their surnames)

"I can't believe how hard it was to find those names on the internet!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I know! It really was hard!" TenTen agreed.

"You guys we need to get our parents to sign the paperwork." Ino informed them.

"Okay! Everyone do your best to convince your parents to sign the paperwork and meet back at my house to copy the information over to the Shinobi Academy paperwork." Sakura told them.

And they all left.

It was kinda hard for them to get their parents to agree.

Hinata's dad thought she was a failure so he didn't care what school she went to.

TenTen's parents didn't want their child to go to Konoha but TenTen got them to agree eventually.

Temari's parents had the same issue as TenTen's parents. But Temari did get them to agree.

Ino's dad agreed right away and wished her luck at her new school. 

Sakura's mother, Tsunade also agreed. She was proud of her for being so independent and picking her own school.

(Later after copying over the information to the Shinobi Academy paperwork and ordering the uniforms)

"Ok. That's it for today. Tomorrow we shop for boy's clothes. Get money from your parents and meet me at the Suna mall tomorrow at noon at the west entrance. After you've had lunch." Sakura told them. 

They all agreed and left Sakura's house.

(The Next Day)

"I feel really weird." Ino said.

"What was that Ino?" Sakura asked.

"I mean here we are in the boy's section picking out boy's clothes. I mean look at all those people giving us weird looks." Ino pointed out.

"Ah, screw them! Who cares what they think?" Temari said.

"Me." Ino said.

"You're way too self-conscious." Sakura said.

When they tried on the clothes they got even more weird looks but Temari and Sakura gave them all death glares and they backed off.

When they went to check out and buy their clothes they had to wait for the cashier. When he showed up Sakura heard him mutter, "Oh great a bunch of cross-dressing tomboys." Which really pissed her off. 

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked.

"What?" The cashier asked.

"I heard what you said."

"Oh that. Well its true isn't it? That's why you're buying boy clothes."

"Don't go and make assumptions like that. For all you know we could be buying these clothes for our brothers who are too lazy to shop." 

"I saw you trying them on. If you're planning on wearing those clothes why are you hiding the fact that you are buying them for yourself now? Let me guess you girls wish that you were boys, that's why you want to dress like boys. I mean why wouldn't you want to be boys? Boys are stronger and better then girls."

All the girls were getting mad now.

"If I had known that this place had sexist pigheads like you working here. I wouldn't have come here. Actually I think I'll leave right now-" Sakura was about to walk away from the register and take her business elsewhere with the rest of the girls when…

"I'm sorry miss, is there a problem here?" Another employee appeared. "I'm the manager of this store."

"Actually there is. Your cashier is being sexist and harassing us." Sakura told him.

"What? I-" The cashier was about to come to his own defense when the manager cut him off.

"Is that true?" He asked.

All the girls nodded.

"You're fired." He said to the cashier.

The cashier glared at Sakura, took off his employee nametag and left. 

"At this store we strive for 100 percent customer satisfaction. We're sorry about that cashier and to make up for it we will give you a 10 discount." He smiled.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled.

(Later at the Food Court after the girls had gotten smoothies)

"Well I'm in a good mood. I got a sexist jerk fired, we got the clothes we needed and with a 10 discount." Sakura said.

"Definitely what I'd call a good day." Temari agreed.

(Thursday) (Nothing happened on Wednesday all they did was pack, pretty uneventful)

"So this is your aunt's clothing factory TenTen?" Sakura asked, as she looked around at all the clothes that were being manufactured. 

"Yep. Oh, and just so you know, I know my aunt. She won't give us the thing we need unless she knows the reason. So we will need to tell her. But don't worry she'll be proud of us, she doesn't like the sexist prejudices that boys are better than girls either." TenTen said.

"I sure hope so." Sakura said.

"Auntie Kurenai!" TenTen rang out running to her aunt after she spotted her.

"Ohayo TenTen!" Kurenai greeted.

TenTen and Kurenai had a friendly hug.

"What are you doing here?" Kurenai asked

"Uh, well… Do you make anything we can put on under our shirts to make us look flat-chested?" TenTen asked innocently.

"What? Most girls your age want bigger breasts but you want to be flat? Why exactly?" Kurenai asked dumbfounded.

"Uh, well me and all these girls are disguising ourselves and entering Shinobi Academy as boys." TenTen said innocently.

Kurenai laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

"No." TenTen answered seriously and all the girls nodded in agreement. 

"Woah. Kids these days." Kurenai muttered. "Do your parents know about this?"

(Kurenai and the girls have a long boring conversation about how their parents don't know, Kurenai can't tell them. And about why they are entering a boy's school, etc. I don't want to bore you to death if I haven't already so I'm not including the conversation.) 

"Ok, I won't tell your parents. I think what you guys are doing is pretty admirable." Kurenai smiled. "If you wore denim vests under your uniforms that might work. But wait, they would just come out on the sides so you'd need wires in the denim vests. I guess that would make you look completely flat. That wouldn't be too hard to make, how many do you need?"

"Probably five each." TenTen answered for the group.

"Lets see that would be twenty five denim vests with wires on the sides. I could have those done by tomorrow night. But I need all of your measurements to make sure they will fit you." Kurenai informed them.

"Okay." 

Kurenai took all of their measurements. The girls left and came back the next night to pick the vests up.

"Thank you Auntie Kurenai!" TenTen said as Kurenai was giving each girl her pack of five denim vests.

"So how much do you want us to pay you?" Sakura asked.

"Pay me? Nothing! This is gift for my niece TenTen. Just go and do your best at Shinobi Academy. The next time I see you I want you to be ninjas." Kurenai smiled.

"Alright! We'll do our best!" Sakura said as the girls waved goodbye. 

(Saturday) 

Sakura stared out of the limo Hinata's family let them use. They were leaving Suna and they were headed to Konoha.

_'I wonder what it will be like there.' _Sakura thought.

"So Sakura what's on your mind?" Ino asked.

"Huh? Nothing I was just wondering what Konoha will be like." Sakura answered. "I more curious to what's on her mind." She pointed to Temari who was staring at the giant fan she was holding.

"Huh? Me?" Temari asked.

"Yeah you. Where did you get that fan?" Sakura asked.

"My parents gave it to me. They said that every generation in my family they give the first-born male a fan to use as their weapon when they become a ninja. Since I'm my parents' only child they never had any use for this fan that they were planning to give to their first son. So they gave it to me as a good luck charm. I guess I can use it as my weapon instead though."

"Cool." Sakura replied and Temari smiled.

(Later at the Hotel)

"What? You only reserved one room Hinata?" Sakura asked as the girls brought their luggage up to the room. "Will we all be able to fit?" 

"Well, I thought it would be easier to cut our hair and everything if we were in the same room. And it has three beds and we can share the beds." Hinata said.

"I guess you're right. I just didn't know that they made hotel rooms that big." Sakura said.

(Later once all the girls had all their luggage in the room and they were all settled in)

"Sakura… I'm not sure about this are you sure you know what you are doing?" Ino said really nervous because Sakura was holding a pair of scissors to Ino hair.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." Sakura answered as she started cutting Ino's hair.

Once she was done. Ino went into the bathroom that was in their room. She looked in the mirror. Her hair came down to the nape of her neck. Her hair curved outwards on the ends, not all in different directions but all combed together neatly. Her hair was as long as the one long big bang that she always had in the front of her face. She didn't look bad. She did look like a boy a little bit but that was the idea. 

Next was TenTen. Sakura basically just cut off her two big brown hair buns. Then she combed her hair. The outcome was that TenTen's hair was short and feathery in layers. It was the slightest bit longer in the front but that just made those hairs frame her face. She looked boyish and it looked really good.

Next was Temari. She wouldn't let Sakura cut her hair because she already had a hairstyle in mind. She took down her four big ponytails in went in the bathroom. And when she came back out her hair was all in long spikes that curved over a pair of goggles that she was wearing on her forehead. The goggles had clear lens with a black frame and band. No cloth was behind them they were just plain goggles. A small tuff of hair was poking out from under the little band in the center that connected the two frames. The spikes that were curving over the goggles came down to her eyebrows and one big spike on each side came down in front of her ears and stopped at her jaw. The spikes at the back of her head didn't go past the nape of her neck. (Think of Pain's hairstyle from Faeries Landing just without the long ponytail) She looked boyish and hot.

Sakura tried to stifle a giggle but she failed miserably.

"What's so funny?" Temari asked her.

"What's with the goggles?" Sakura asked.

Temari got a little irritated. "If I'm going to be using a fan as my weapon then I'm going to be trying to control wind. I've never done that before so when I'm practicing I might blow the wind in the wrong direction and end up getting debris in my eyes. These will prevent that. And I'm wearing them now because I thought they looked good. Do they look bad?"

All the girls said "No!" in unison.

"They look really cool. I just thought it was odd for you to be wearing goggles." Sakura admitted.

"Okay then." Temari said.

Sakura had Hinata dye her hair black and she gave her a pair of blue contacts to make sure that her cousin didn't recognize her. The dye made her bangs spikier so they weren't so square anymore. Sakura cut her hair to where her hair didn't spike up in the back, it was flat and she thinned out the tuffs of hair in front of her ears. Then she combed her bangs down to the sides and brought out long strands of hair from behind her ears and combed them into her bangs to frame her face. With the black hair and the blue eyes she looked like a really cute boy.

Ino cut Sakura's hair where it was combed back completely flat down to the nape of her neck. In the front she cut her bangs to be three spiky tuffs on each side. One came down to her eyebrows, the next one to her cheek and the last one down to her jaw. It was hard for her to look like a boy with pink hair, but she didn't want to dye it. 

All the girls put on their uniforms and denim vests under it to see how they looked as boys.

Luckily there was a big mirror in the room that all of them could see what they looked like at the same time.

They all burst out laughing.

"What the hell are we doing?" Sakura laughed.

"We're a bunch of crazy idiots!" Ino laughed.

"You got that right!" TenTen laughed.

"We actually look like boys!" Hinata laughed.

"Oh! My! God! We are insane!" Temari laughed.

Once they stopped laughing-

"Ok. So we're getting into our dorms tomorrow. I'm pretty nervous." TenTen admitted.

"Me too. But we will be fine." Ino said.

"We should all get to bed now." Sakura said and with that they did the thing where they all put their hands in and raise them up and them went to bed.

(The Next Day)

"Okay so while all you guys were getting our luggage out of limo I got the list of dorm arrangements." Temari said. All the girls were struggling try to carry the heavy suitcases out of the limo except Sakura because she had super strength; it was easy for her to carry all the stuff.

The girls weren't wearing their uniforms yet because tomorrow was when the school actually started but they were all wearing boy's clothes and the vest. If you didn't know any better you would have thought they were actually boys.

"The dorms are doubles. We requested dorms together so we are all together in dorms right next to each other. Ronin (TenTen) and me Tsubasa (Temari) are in dorm 202 in dorm 2. Toshi (Ino) and Yasuo (Hinata) in dorm 203 in dorm 2. And uh… Tetsuya (Sakura) you are in dorm 201 in dorm 2 with… you might wanna look at this." Temari announced to the group. (They are now going to the school so they have to called each other by their fake names)

"What about it?" Tetsuya asked.

"Well… There's five of us and the dorms are doubles so one of us…" Tsubasa was reluctant to announce the bad news.

"Oh, just give me that!" Tetsuya snatched it out of her hands.

"WTF? I'M STUCK WITH NEJI!"

**A/N: If you are reading this author's note that means I didn't bore you to death with this super long chapter yay! So do you guys like it? I made all the girls only childs so Temari isn't related to Kankuro and Gaara. I'm guessing it might be hard for you to remember who is who with their new names. So I'll put this key so you can come back and look at this if you get confused its their names and meanings: ******

**Sakura: Tetsuya (become iron), Aoki (blue tree) ******

**TenTen: Ronin (samurai without a master), Arakawa (rough, river) ******

**Temari: Tsubasa (wings), Yamada (mountain) ******

**Ino: Toshi (mirror image), Mitsu (shine; reflect) ******

**Hinata: Yasuo (peaceful one), Taji (silver and yellow color) ******

**I picked names that I thought applied to them. I couldn't find anything to do with wind for Temari so I went with Tsubasa. As for Sakura this story is about her and her friends quest to become strong so Tetsuya (become iron) really suits her. I couldn't find anything to do with weapons for TenTen and Ronin just seemed to fit. Ino, got Toshi (mirror image) because it sorta goes along with her mind switch jutsu. Hinata, got Yasuo because peaceful one really described her and her last name is sorta like the color of her eyes (without the color contacts). ******

**Now I really am boring you guys to death with this author's note. Bwa ha ha! jk. I promise the next chapter won't be so boring! It will be better! Please review!**


	3. Meet Naruto & Neji!

Tetsuya sighed as she entered dorm 201. The dorm she would be living in for the next four years with Hinata's cousin, oh joy.

She looked around the room to see that Neji's luggage was on the bottom bunk, so she got the top bunk. But she didn't mind she wanted the top bunk. She then noted that there was two dressers that had mirrors for the people in the dorm to put their stuff. One was next to the base of the ladder that led up to Sakura's bunk, and the other was parallel with the head of Neji's bed. Neji had the latter because some of his stuff was on it so Sakura got the former which she wanted.

Tetsuya saw no sign of Neji. She was thankful for that. She had never met him but from how Hinata described him, he didn't exactly sound like a pleasant person.

But of course Tetsuya would have to meet him eventually. He was her dormmate whether she liked it or not.

Tetsuya laid down on her bed looking at the class schedule in her hands that she had picked up after finding out Neji was her dormmate. It was in an envelope that seemed a bit too heavy to be paper. Unable to contain her curiosity any longer she ripped the envelope open and turned it upside down so that the contents spilled out.

There was a sheet of paper and printed on it was her schedule and she saw a headband with the Konoha leaf symbol she saw on the village's gates when she had arrived. Then she saw a small note, which she opened up and read.

_Welcome New Konoha Genin to your first year at Shinobi Academy!_

_You will be at this school for four years. One year as a Genin, two years as a Chuunin, and a year as a Jounin. Upon entering this school you receive the Konoha headband that should have been in the same envelope as this note. You are required to wear it everyday. It is proof that you are now a ninja! (Or a least a ninja in training) If you fail this school you will returned the headband and will no longer be a ninja but if you pass all four years then you will still wear this headband. Well, good luck! _

Tetsuya picked up the headband. Looked at it for a second and then threw it on her dresser planning to wear it the next day. Seeing as she didn't really have a choice.

Then she looked at her schedule-

Asuma- Basic Ninja Knowledge

Iruka- Basic Ninjutsu

Gai- Basic Taijutsu

Kakashi- Basic Genjutsu

Ibiki- Basic Ninja survival of the Mind/ Anko- Basic Ninja survival in the Wilderness (A/N: The classes switch out everyday. So one day its Ibiki and the next its Anko)

Kurenai- Art (A/N: Hey ninjas need an elective too)

Genma- Training Your own Techniques

"Sheesh, some of these classes have weird names." Tetsuya said aloud to no one in particular because she was alone.

'_Lets see. What time is it?' _Tetsuya looked at the clock in her room. It said 6:00. _'Great I'm gonna die of boredom before I get to sleep. There is nothing else to do today.'_ She thought bitterly. (A/N: I forgot to mention she has already unpacked before looking at her schedule)

Then she heard the door open but she didn't care so she laid back down against her pillow to rest her eyes.

Neji looked around, it appeared that while he was getting his class schedule his roommate had come. He saw him sleeping on the top bunk. Wait, sleeping? It was only six.

He when up next to his roommate's bed and asked simply, "Are you asleep?"

"Who wants to know?" Tetsuya said proving that she was indeed awake.

Neji saw no point in continuing this conversation. Because he had answered his question just by answering. But he decided to introduce himself. Not like he had anything better to do. "Neji Hyuuga. Who are you?"

"Tetsuya Aoki." Tetsuya said finally opening her eyes and sitting up to face her dormmate. She saw that he was very handsome, but that didn't really matter to her. It might have matter two weeks ago before she meet the handsome man she now knew as the chicken-haired bastard. Considering how sexist he was she realized that looks really don't matter, especially with men whom Tetsuya currently had absolutely no interest in.

"You know, that pink hair makes you look like a girl." Neji flatly said.

Tetsuya hit him on the head almost involuntarily. She did it lightly because if she hadn't she might've cracked his skull. But it still looked like she hurt him.

"Its natural, I can't help it you moron." Tetsuya said irritated.

Neji scowled at him. God was he strong, his head hurt.

"Why haven't you dyed it?" Neji said.

Tetsuya glared at him coldly, "Why do you care Neji-ahou?" she said realizing that she had created a nickname for her dormmate. (A/N: ahou is similar to baka it means idiot or moron)

'Neji-ahou?' Neji hadn't known his roommate for more than five minutes but he already had a new found hate for him. So he just shrugged to answer his question and then began unpacking his stuff.

Tetsuya jumped off her bed and plan to head out the door and take a walk around the school.

"Where are you going?" Neji asked before she got out the door.

Tetsuya rolled her eyes, which Neji didn't notice because she had her back to him. Why did he care? "I'm going for a walk around the school."

"Would you mind my company?" He asked. He wanted to see where his classes were and he wanted to take a walk around the school too.

"Actually I would." She said as she opened the door and left.

'_What's with him?'_ Neji thought.

Tetsuya walked around not looking for anything in particular.

She saw a courtyard that had a lot of tables so she figured she would eat lunch there.

Then she came across a huge auditorium, it had a gigantic stage. Then she saw a track and a gym. There was a big cut off forest area. In Tetsuya's mind it had a scary atmosphere.

She noticed that the school owned a lot of outdoor area, probably for everyone to train.

She came upon all her classrooms, which were huge, and again that was probably so that everyone had enough room to train. But Tetsuya saw none of the teachers.

Tetsuya was about to head back to her dorm when she slipped on the wet floor. She fell back flat on the floor. When she sat up and rubbed her injured head she heard someone.

"Sorry! Sorry! Gomen nasai! Are you okay?" A hyperactive blonde that was hovering above continued to apologize waving his arms around in a frantic worried motion. Once he was able to calm down he offered Tetsuya his hand to help get up.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Tetsuya said getting up on her own ignoring the offer the blonde made to help her up. "But I don't see how me slipping on the wet floor was your fault."

The boy put his hand back by his side and said, "I'm doing a favor for Iruka-sensei. The janitor is out sick so I'm mopping some of the hallways."

"I guess that explains it. I think you need a wet floor sign." Tetsuya said and the blonde answered saying he couldn't find one. "But I haven't seen any of the teachers today, so when did Iruka-sensei ask you?"

"Me and him are close friends he asked me a while back. None of the teachers are supposed to be here. They come tomorrow when school actually starts." The blonde said, "But I haven't introduce myself. I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What's your name?"

"Tetsuya Aoki." Tetsuya said.

"Are you a Genin?" Naruto asked. When Tetsuya nodded. Naruto said, "Great! I hope we have some classes together!"

"Okay, see ya." Tetsuya waved goodbye she wanted to get back to her dorm, her head still hurt from hitting the floor so she needed to heal herself but only girls are medics so she couldn't do it out in the open.

Naruto happily waved goodbye with a fox-like grin on his face. He wanted to make as many friends as he could in this school. Besides Iruka he didn't really have any friends.

Tetsuya made it back to her dorm without causing further injuries to her head fortunately. But before she could lock herself in her dorm's bathroom and heal herself-

Toshi appeared opening Tetsuya's dorm's door with a slam.

She was panting and breathing heavily.

Neji who had absolutely no idea what was going on had a raised eyebrow wondering why this guy had suddenly appeared.

Tetsuya just stood there really surprised at her friend's sudden appearance. "Toshi? Why are you here?"

Toshi took one last deep breath before she stopped panting and answered Tetsuya's question. "I got bad news. I thought that the sooner you heard it the better." Toshi paused for a moment.

"Well? Out with it. What is it?" Tetsuya was getting really impatient.

"Well…"

**A/N: A cliffhanger. Sorry its short and boring but I'm trying to update as many stories as I can today. The next chapter will be better. Well if Neji is OOC please tell me! Because in my other stories I have already been told that I made Sasuke and Gaara OOC. I guess I need to work on keeping them in character. If you guys have any advice please tell me.**

**I've been trying to make my stories more descriptive but I think that I'm just making it boring. So do you guys have any advice for me on this too?**

**Please Review!**


	4. The School's Nurse

**A/N: I'm taking TheFoxGirlKitsune's advice and going to back to using the girls' real names because it's much easier for me and anyone reading this story to remember. Just remember their boy names for when someone else at the school besides them refers to them.**

**Here's the Key:**

**Sakura: Tetsuya, Aoki**

**TenTen: Ronin, Arakawa**

**Temari: Tsubasa, Yamada**

**Ino: Toshi, Mitsu**

**Hinata: Yasuo, Taji**

**Onto the Story:**

"So, out with it Toshi!" Sakura said getting really irritated that Ino was taking so long to catch her breath instead of telling her what the news was.

Ino finally caught her breath and got to tell her. "It's that guy with the chicken-ass hair, his name is Sasuke and, well…um…it turns out that he's in the room right across the hall from you." Ino avoided eye contact with Sakura because she was starting to scare her.

Sakura's aura burst into flames. "I'm gonna kill him." She began walking towards the door.

Neji was just watching the scene wondering what the hell was going on.

"Wait Tetsuya! You can't just go and attack him now!" Ino said trying to block Sakura's way.

"Watch me." Sakura said without even looking at Ino, still looking straight ahead.

Sakura was still trying to push her way through Ino to the door when her headache came back with a vengeance. It shot through her head like a million trapped lightning bolts.

She blacked out and fell backward, but with Neji's fast reflexes he managed to catch her as she collapsed.

"Holy- Tetsuya are you ok?" Ino asked her, a little slow to realize that she was unconscious.

"I don't think he can hear you. He's unconscious." Neji said feeling as if he was pointing out the obvious.

Ino glared at him. "Come on we need to get him to the nurse!" Ino said.

"I'm not sure if the nurse is here today, none of the teachers are." Neji told her.

"Shit." Ino cursed. "But we should still check! Come on!" Ino said starting to quickly walk out the door waiting for Neji, who was carrying Sakura to catch up with her.

Unfortunately, since Ino and Neji hadn't been at Konoha Academy less than a day they had no idea where the nurse's office was. So they went around mindlessly searching until they found a map, Neji was glad when they actually found the way to the nurse because it was irritating to listen to Ino's directions.

"Nurse! You there! Nurse!" Ino shouted into what seemed like an empty office.

"Please tell me that the nurse is here." Neji said looking a little tired out, "This guy Tetsuya is getting heavy."

Ino ignored him, "Nurse! Oh nurse!" she continued shouting.

"What is it?" A creepy snake-like guy asked as he appeared, as if from nowhere.

Ino was forced to jump back a step in surprise, this guy was really creeping her out. She regained her stature almost immediately though, to tell the nurse, "Um, yea my friend Tetsuya passed out, I think that he has a headache."

"Oh ok." He said. "Then just leave him on that bed so I can heal him and so he can rest until he wakes up." He finished telling Ino pointing to one of the two hospital beds in the room.

Neji set Sakura down on the bed and left with Ino not saying anything more to the creepy nurse.

-----------

Sakura woke with a start and shot up straight in the bed she was sleeping in. She scowled and cursed herself in her head when she realized that she had passed out right before she was going to kill that Sasuke guy.

"So you're awake." The creepy nurse said. "How's your head?"

"It's fine." Sakura said looking over at the nurse, but she had to do a double take because he guy creeped her out. "Who are you?"

"The name's Orochimaru. I'm the school's nurse." He said to her.

"The school's nurse? Ok, thanks for healing my head." She said getting up to leave.

Orochimaru jerked an arm out in front of her to stop her from leaving. "Wait, before you go I have one question to ask you."

"Ok." Sakura said wondering what he would want to ask her. "What is it?"

"What's a girl like you doing in an all boy's ninja academy?" Orochimaru asked her.

Sakura knew better than to let the shock and fear that Orochimaru gave her with that question to show on her face but inside her head alarm bells were screaming at her. Instead she glared at him, "Excuse me? Just because I have pink hair does not make me a girl!"

Orochimaru smirked. "Look, I know you're a girl. Don't lie and pretend you're a boy."

Sakura realized that she couldn't convince him that she was a boy. So she glared harder even angrier, she grabbed the front of his nurse's robe and pulled him down to eye level. "How the hell do you know I'm a girl?"

"I guess one becomes more sensitive to gender clues when one is gay." Orochimaru answered with a completely straight face.

Sakura let go of his robe in surprise. That was not an answer that she was expecting, but she shook off the surprise. She went back to glaring at him and stood up to seem more threatening, "Listen, I came here because I have something I need to do, I'm not going to let you get in the way. I'm going to prove that girls are just strong as boys!"

Orochimaru blinked but then he just laughed and shook his head. "You have it wrong. I wasn't about to rat you out, well if you had begged me not to I would have because then it would have showed me that you were weak. But, I'm not going to say anything."

Sakura was confused. "Ok, not that I'm looking a gift horse in the mouth or anything, but why?"

"Why? Because I am a medical ninja but all medical ninjas are girls so I get no respect, and if you actually succeeded in becoming a ninja then it really would prove something. And because I live at this boarding school, I have to take my entertainment where I can get it." Orochimaru smiled at the last thing he said.

"Uh, ok." Sakura blinked.

"You know, that blonde boy that came with the guy who was carrying you here looked a lot like a girl too, are you not the only girl at this school?" He asked.

"Well, since you're not going to kick us out then I'll tell you. Yes, Toshi is a girl and so are three others: Ronin, Tsubasa, and Yasuo. But don't tell them that you know! They would freak out and probably want to quit! I'm the one that came up with this crazy idea." She told him.

"Ok." Orochimaru sighed. "But do you have any idea what you're in for do you?"

"What?" Sakura asked, he was confusing her again.

Orochimaru's look turned serious. "This is a ninja academy, for boys it will be a lot tougher than you think. You have never had ninja training before but everyone else at this school has. If you ever decide to give up or say it's too much I will kick you and all your friends right out on your asses. Do you think you can handle it?"

Sakura turned her look serious too, "You have no idea what I can do."

"I hope for your sake that you're right." Orochimaru told her. "But you do have to be careful. Do you have any idea what will happen if you are found out? Do you know what happened to Anko when they realized that I had trained her?"

**A/N: And so I update, yay! It's been a long time! I'm just glad to work on this story again. I know that I made this chapter a little shorter than the other ones but this is where I wanted to end it. Well I really don't have much to say in this author's note.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
